hypnosis_micfandomcom-20200223-history
T.D.D LEGEND
T.D.D LEGEND is the second track from The Champion album, performed by The Dirty Dawg. The track was also included into the Enter the Hypnosis Microphone album. Track Info *Lyrics: Kohei by SIMONSAYZ *Composition: Kohei by SIMONSAYZ & R・O・N *Arrangement: R・O・N *Vocals: The Dirty Dawg Lyrics |-|English= ---(Ichiro Yamada)--- Yo… C’mon!! ---(All)--- The Dirty Dawg is in da house yo! Give it up 4 MC Brothers! The Dirty Dawg ain’t afraid of nothing The Dirty Dawg ain’t afraid of nothing The greatest champion of all time Are you ready? Don’t freak out! ---(Ichiro Yamada)--- Let’s begin tonight with a funky lesson one Words relentlessly shooting outta this MIC Roar out loud! Instantly! Hey, show me! Whatever you got, set it free! Boy, you’re not backing down just like that If you’re gonna take the stage show me where your resolve is at Hey, the Dirty Dawg’s not gonna let you say “who are they?” Let’s go! Hardcore, you ready? ---(Samatoki Aohitsugi)--- Absolutely! Listen carefully! Who do you think you’re talking to disrespectfully? My fists are done warming up, baby Feels great to go against someone who ain’t chickenshit If you stand in my way it’ll be just you vs me Think I’m talking shit? No, I ain’t jokin’! Better fork over what you got ’cause soon you’ll be choking on some caulking The Dirty Dawg’s come back from the underground We’re gonna take the top Everybody jump around! ---(All)--- The Dirty Dawg ain’t afraid of nothing The Dirty Dawg ain’t afraid of nothing T.D.D aka Legends! Put your hands up! Shout it out louder! The Dirty Dawg ain’t afraid of nothing The Dirty Dawg ain’t afraid of nothing The best and greatest champion Are you ready? Don’t freak out! Yeah Yeah… C’mon, get wild, people! The best and greatest champion, let’s go ---(Jakurai Jinguji)--- For every victor, there is a loser Yet why do we still have those That would try and be our challengers? A merciful physician, on a mission Filled with zealous volition Yes, to The Dirty Dawg I’m a rare addition Won’t let you say you’re not feeling the hype Everyone has their own type Howling without a purpose is a major gripe No matter what happens I just go my way ---(Ramuda Amemura)--- C’mon, isn’t the excitement seriously lacking? Hand me the mic if you’re gonna be slacking? Think about serious stuff another time So let’s have fun Let it go, party people, time to shine easy R! easy R! Call my name, honey That pink statement piece I love it! Love it! Totes adorbs! (tee-hee) Hope my lyrics of love are getting absorbed ---(All)--- The Dirty Dawg ain’t afraid of nothing The Dirty Dawg ain’t afraid of nothing T.D.D aka Legends! Put your hands up! Shout it out louder! The Dirty Dawg ain’t afraid of nothing The Dirty Dawg ain’t afraid of nothing The best and greatest champion Are you ready? Don’t freak out! ---(Ichiro Yamada)--- Uh-huh, that's right… That’s right… Word up Who’s turn is it? ---(Samatoki Aohitsugi)--- Is it your turn? ---(Ramuda Amemura)--- No, that’s not right ---(Jakurai Jinguji)--- It’s all our turns ---(Ichiro Yamada)--- It’s all y’all’s turns C’mon 1,2,3… Here we go ---(All)--- Everybody say T.D.D! (T.D.D!) Yo! Put your hands up in the air (in the air) Everybody say T.D.D! (T.D.D!) Yo! Feel this hip hop with us Everybody say T.D.D! (T.D.D!) Keep up with us (with us) Everybody say T.D.D! (T.D.D!) In our hearts is the love of everybody (Ladies and gentlemen Here comes our superheroes of this new era) ---(Ramuda Amemura)--- It’s about time we get serious, will you be okay? ---(Jakurai Jinguji)--- Please excuse the commotion ---(Samatoki Aohitsugi)--- You better show us your best, or you’ll regret it ---(Ichiro Yamada)--- The Dirty Dawg is gonna show you how it’s done ---(All)--- The Dirty Dawg ain’t afraid of nothing The Dirty Dawg ain’t afraid of nothing T.D.D aka Legends! Put your hands up! Shout it out louder! The Dirty Dawg ain’t afraid of nothing The Dirty Dawg ain’t afraid of nothing The best and greatest champion Are you ready? Don’t freak out! ---(All)--- Survival of the fittest, the new era’s here! No looking back, that much is clear! ---(Samatoki Aohitsugi)--- So Hypnosis Mic ---(Ramuda Amemura)--- An ultimate vibe ---(Ichiro Yamada)--- Let it sound off into the red zone! ---(All)--- Veteran 4MC! Get in our way, we show no mercy ---(Jakurai Jinguji)--- Yes, are you ready? Can you keep up? ---(Samatoki Aohitsugi)--- Hardcore in our minds, we’ll take the top ---(All)--- Survival of the fittest, the new era’s here! No looking back, that much is clear! ---(Ichiro Yamada)--- So Hypnosis Mic ---(Samatoki Aohitsugi)--- Your own vibe ---(Ramuda Amemura)--- Try and get on our level ---(All)--- Veteran 4MC! Get in our way, we show no mercy ---(Jakurai Jinguji)--- Yes, are you ready? Can you keep up? ---(Ichiro Yamada)--- Let’s go, everybody, shout it out! (It's the meaning of this new society) ---(Ichiro Yamada)--- Oh, yeah! |-|Romaji=Yo… C’mon!! The Dirty Dawg is in da house Yo! (Give it up 4 MC Brothers!) The Dirty Dawg ain’t nothing afraid of (Hey) The Dirty Dawg ain’t nothing afraid of (Ho) saikou saijoukyuu no chanpion! junbi ii kai!? (Hey) Don’t Freak Out! (Ho) hajimeyou ka konya mo Funky lesson one MIC yousha naku buppanasu Word hoete misero! kono genjou ni! tekitou ni kamase yo Hey show me! yasuyasu hikisagatte kureru na Boy suteeji tatsu nara kakugo mise na oi! “shiranee” to ka iwasenae ze “The Dirty Dawg” iku zo! Hardcore! junbi ii ka? kanpeki da! kiki na! dare ni mono itten da? woomingu appu dekiteru ze kono kobushi wa ore no mae ni tatsu nara taiman da dokyou no aru yatsu Yeah kaikan da! bougen? iya No joking! kookingu de umete yakkara ima sugu oiteke sono “zankin” kaette kita ze The Dirty Dawg from underground teppen toru kara Everybody jump around!! The Dirty Dawg ain’t nothing afraid of (Hey) The Dirty Dawg ain’t nothing afraid of (Ho) T.D.D a.k.a. rejendo! te wo age na! (Hey) koe age na! (Ho) The Dirty Dawg ain’t nothing afraid of (Hey) The Dirty Dawg ain’t nothing afraid of (Ho) saikou saijoukyuu no chanpion! junbi ii kai!? (Hey) Don’t Freak Out! (Ho) Yeah Yeah… C’mon sawage! People (Hey Ho) saikou saijoukyuu no chanpion! iku zo (Hey Ho) “shousha” to wa urahara ni “fushousha” naze katenai ikusa suru charenjaa? “jihi” “atsui ishi” motta “ishi” sou watashi ga rea na The Dirty Dawg inshi nori ga warui to ka iwasenai jibun wa jibun no sekai arun de ne muda ni hoeru koto wa sou shitakunai nani ga attemo So tada Go my way iyaiya moriagari ni maji kaketenai? yaruki nai nara sono maiku watashite kurenai? muzukashii koto wa ato ni shite So tanoshimou Let it go Party people sawage easy R! easy R! Call my name onee-sanra pinku iro no sono wan pointo fasshon ga hontou ii ne! ii ne! kawaii ne! boku no Love lyric todoketai ne! The Dirty Dawg ain’t nothing afraid of (Hey) The Dirty Dawg ain’t nothing afraid of (Ho) T.D.D a.k.a. rejendo! te wo age na! (Hey) koe age na! (Ho) The Dirty Dawg ain’t nothing afraid of (Hey) The Dirty Dawg ain’t nothing afraid of (Ho) saikou saijoukyuu no chanpion! junbi ii ka!? (Hey) Don’t Freak Out! (Ho) Yeah Boy… C’mon sawage! People (Hey Ho) saikou saijoukyuu no chanpion! junbi ii ka!? (Hey) Don’t Freak Out! (Ho) Uh huh, That’s right… That’s right…, Word up dare no ban da? omae no ban da? iya, chigau tte minna no ban da… omeera no ban da C’mon 1 2 3… Here we go Everybody say T.D.D! (T.D.D!) Yo! te wo age na sora ni (sora ni) Everybody say T.D.D! (T. D. D!) Yo! Hip Hop kanjiro tomo ni Everybody say T.D.D! (T. D. D!) tsuite ki na bokura ni( orera ni) Everybody say T.D.D! (T. D. D!) mina no ai kizamou kokoro ni (Hey Ho) The Dirty Dawg ain’t nothing afraid of The Dirty Dawg ain’t nothing afraid of T.D.D a.k.a. rejendo! te wo age na! (Hey) koe age na! (Ho) The Dirty Dawg ain’t nothing afraid of The Dirty Dawg ain’t nothing afraid of saikou saijoukyuu no chanpion! junbi ii ka!? Don’t Freak Out! “kuu ka kuwareru ka” kono shin jidai! kesshite kaerimiru koto wa dekinai! So hipunoshisu maiku kyuukyoku no Vibe reddo zoon made hibikasero! (Hey) “hyakusen renma 4MC! yukute fusageba yousha nashi!” sou kakugo wa ii kai? tsuite koreru ka na? nounai Hardcore teppen toru ze (Hey) “kuu ka kuwareru ka” kono shin jidai” kesshite kaerimiru koto wa dekinai” So hipunoshisu maiku omaera no Vibe koko made motto todokasero! (Hey) “hyakusen renma 4MC! yukute fusageba yousha nashi!” sou kakugo wa ii kai? tsuite koreru ka na? iku ze minna koe agero! (Hey) |-|Kanji= Yo… C'mon！！ The Dirty Dawg is in da house Yo！ (Give it up 4 MC Brothers！) The Dirty Dawg ain't nothing afraid of(Hey) The Dirty Dawg ain't nothing afraid of(Ho) 最高最上級のチャンピオン！ 準備いいかい！？(Hey) Don't Freak Out！(Ho) はじめようか　今夜も Funky lesson one MIC　容赦なくぶっ放す Word 吠えてみせろ！　この現状に！　適当にかませよ Hey show me！ 易々引き下がってくれるな Boy　ステージ立つなら覚悟みせなオイ！ “知らねえ”とか言わせないぜ 「The Dirty Dawg」 いくぞ！ Hardcore！　準備いいか？ 完璧だ！　聞きな！　誰にもの言ってんだ？ ウォーミングアップできてるぜ　この拳は 俺の前に立つなら　タイマンだ　度胸のあるやつ Yeah　快感だ！ 暴言？　いや No joking！　コーキングで埋めてやっから 今すぐ置いてけその“残金” 帰ってきたぜ The Dirty Dawg from underground テッペン取るから Everybody jump around！！ The Dirty Dawg ain't nothing afraid of(Hey) The Dirty Dawg ain't nothing afraid of(Ho) T.D.D a.k.a.　レジェンド！ 手をあげな！(Hey)　声あげな！(Ho) The Dirty Dawg ain't nothing afraid of(Hey) The Dirty Dawg ain't nothing afraid of(Ho) 最高最上級のチャンピオン！ 準備いいかい！？(Hey) Don't Freak Out！(Ho) Yeah Yeah… C'mon　さわげ！ People(Hey Ho) 最高最上級のチャンピオン！　いくぞ(Hey Ho) “勝者”とは裏腹に“負傷者”　なぜ勝てない戦するチャレンジャー？ “慈悲”“熱い意思”持った“医師” そう私がレアなThe Dirty Dawg　因子 ノリが悪いとか言わせない　自分は自分の世界　あるんでね 無駄に吠えることは　そうしたくない 何があっても So　ただ Go my way いやいや盛り上がりにマジ欠けてない？ やる気ないなら　そのマイク渡してくれない？ 難しいことは後にして So楽しもう Let it go Party people　さわげ easy R！ easy R！ Call my name　お姉さんら ピンク色のそのワンポイントファッションが 本当いいね！　いいね！　かわいーね！ 僕の Love lyric　届けたいね！ The Dirty Dawg ain't nothing afraid of(Hey) The Dirty Dawg ain't nothing afraid of(Ho) T.D.D a.k.a.　レジェンド！ 手をあげな！(Hey)　声あげな！(Ho) The Dirty Dawg ain't nothing afraid of(Hey) The Dirty Dawg ain't nothing afraid of(Ho) 最高最上級のチャンピオン！ 準備いいか！？(Hey) Don't Freak Out！(Ho) Yeah Boy… C'mon さわげ！ People(Hey Ho) 最高最上級のチャンピオン！ 準備いいか！？(Hey) Don't Freak Out！(Ho) Uh huh, That's right… That's right…, Word up ダレの番だ？ お前の番だ？ いや、ちがうって みんなの番だ… おめーらの番だ C'mon 1 2 3… Here we go Everybody say T.D.D！(T.D.D！) Yo！　手をあげな　空に(空に) Everybody say T.D.D！(T.D.D！) Yo！ Hip Hop感じろ共に Everybody say T.D.D！(T.D.D！) ついてきな僕らに(俺らに) Everybody say T.D.D！(T.D.D！) 皆の愛　刻もう心に(Hey Ho) The Dirty Dawg ain't nothing afraid of The Dirty Dawg ain't nothing afraid of T.D.D a.k.a. レジェンド！ 手をあげな！(Hey)　声あげな！(Ho) The Dirty Dawg ain't nothing afraid of The Dirty Dawg ain't nothing afraid of 最高最上級のチャンピオン！ 準備いいか！？ Don't Freak Out！ 「喰うか喰われるか」この新時代！　決して顧みることはできない！ So　ヒプノシスマイク　究極の Vibe レッドゾーンまで響かせろ！(Hey) 「百戦錬磨 4MC！　行く手塞げば容赦なし！」 そう覚悟はいいかい？　ついてこれるかな？ 脳内Hardcore　テッペン取るぜ(Hey) 「喰うか喰われるか」この新時代！　決して顧みることはできない！ So　ヒプノシスマイク　おまえらのVibe ここまでもっと届かせろ！(Hey) 「百戦錬磨 4MC！　行く手塞げば容赦なし！」 そう覚悟はいいかい？　ついてこれるかな？ いくぜみんな　声あげろ！(Hey) Credits *Translation by HypmicEN. Navigation Category:The Dirty Dawg Category:Songs Category:Music